


鞭子与糖

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 2





	鞭子与糖

原作：游戏王Zexal；

弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；

Vkai，原作结局后时间线。没什么要注意的。

他们是被系统警报从各自的休息室里喊进实验室的。

原本应该在自动运行计算的模型突然开始报错，不仅仅量大，而且需要一个个人工确认报错点的数值。这让系统自动启动了警报机制，原本躺在各自休息室里的最高研究组四位成员应警报出现时，显然全是刚套上衣服就从床上弹起来救火。

拜隆和菲卡直接去了主电脑核查主程序运行，快斗和克里斯奔向第二舰桥，对具体的数据报错进行手动处理。

第二舰桥的备用机今天正好赶上检修，无法开启。于是快斗坐下之后，不得不把所有报错数据都导入自己面前的设备中。瞬间屏幕上跳出来的报错提示就将整个显示区几乎铺满，而且还在不断增加，显然等不及再找第三台设备来分流了。克里斯和快斗对视了一眼，转身站到快斗身后——快斗继续坐着主攻中心屏幕的错误提示，克里斯双手撑在他身体两侧操控周围屏幕上的报错内容。两个人身体自然而然的叠着，尽管他们平时从未在工作时间采取过这样的姿势，但他们此刻似乎适应良好。

拜隆在忙乱的频率降下来之后，探头看了看第二舰桥：“哇，四手联弹。”

菲卡跟着他瞟了一眼：“嗯。看着手忙脚乱，但没出错。挺能干的。”

克里斯隐约听得到父亲们的谈话，但是他没精力去分神辨析内容。

忙乱又持续了十五分钟又三十三秒，终于开始趋缓。需要人工辅助提示跳出来的频率也慢了下来，终于不再是铺满屏幕的提示框。克里斯轻轻松口气，他才意识到自己已经出了一层薄汗。而这时他也这才发现，快斗整个人正贴在他怀里。快斗坐着，他站在快斗后面，两手撑在操作台上负责外围部分的故障排除，这是个的确是最便于操作的姿势，理论上讲一切都很合理。但是……克里斯偷眼低头看了看，快斗盯着屏幕全神贯注。

别想多了，不过是紧急情况下才不得不采取的姿势，克里斯对自己说。而现下，局势稍缓了……

“克里斯，看看这个。”他刚刚想开始直起身，怀里的快斗就动了。他的前学生眼神依旧盯着屏幕，只头向他的脸侧转了转：“我觉得这里不太对，你再检查下。”

克里斯连忙又贴回去。他的手指顺着快斗的指向移动过去，在按上悬停的屏幕之前，快斗握住他的手腕，将他的手向着中心拽了拽。他的食指点着他的手背，沿着骨骼随着手臂移动缓缓向指尖滑动，最后停在复核点前，轻轻捏了捏他的手掌。

“这里，再查一下。”快斗的手缩回去时，克里斯的拇指反射性的颤动了一下。

他复核得很快，数理方面的现象变化他一向应对得自如。看着可疑点顺利的推进复盘，克里斯不由自主的轻笑起来。同时他感觉到怀里的快斗也无声的松了口气，随后头轻轻转动，贴上了自己的右肩。

快斗在转头查看右手边屏幕区域的数据。他的额角贴着克里斯的大臂鼻息隔着他的衬衫拂过，呼吸中带着的水汽，让那一小块衣料有些湿热起来。

“克里斯，也再看一下这边。”克里斯的右臂传来了轻微的触碰，他低头，发现是快斗用鼻尖顶了顶他的大臂。他愣了愣，又感到左手手腕被手指背轻敲——快斗用鼻尖叫他注意自己，再用手指给他指出问题区域。

年轻的研究员赶忙顺着他的安排把注意力赶过去了。

这一次核查点出了小问题，但克里斯飞速解决了。他下意识的点点头确认，却感觉到下巴碰到了快斗的头发，于是他不着痕迹的缓缓将身体撑起来些……又突然顿住掉回去了。

快斗张口咬了一下他脸侧最长的那缕淡青色发，或许是因为双手都正忙。

“别，还不能停！”快斗语气很急，“我这边要收尾了，再撑一下，收尾阶段可能会有最后一轮的报错高潮。”

克里斯的身体被拽得晃动了一下，那瞬间把快斗的身体压得更低。但他飞快的撑起身，神情严肃的说了句：“明白。”随后就立刻又全神贯注的继续起排除工作。

快斗的手在中心屏幕上动得很快，克里斯的手指则在周边环绕的几个屏幕上来回游移。交错之间他们的手指总会时不时碰到，有时甚至会因为急于修正，而碰出些不大不小的声响。但是两个人都没有任何抱怨，也没有停下来。快斗坐在转椅上，时不时用脚小范围的移动位置，克里斯在他背后分开双腿站定不动，只偶尔因为要够到最远端的屏幕而踮起脚尖。

这时候，如果赶上快斗正好移动到中央屏幕的左侧或者右侧，他的小腿就会正好和克里斯的紧紧相贴。白色的紧身裤和西装裤以一种急切地姿态不讲章法的挤压在一起，褶皱凌乱。快斗是坐在椅子上的那个，所以紧身裤包裹的肌肉动起来更放肆一点，贴着皮肤的弹力织物在蹭动间更明显的勾勒出主人漂亮的小腿线条，还把碰巧与他共舞的西装裤拉扯起来，露出银发男人不常见于人的一截细白的脚踝。

拜隆和菲卡那边的危机已经解除，到结束之前，余下的时间只用把控一下大局即可。闲下来的拜隆看着不远处工作台前的两个年轻人，轻轻笑了：“虽然有点不合时宜，但看他俩这样，我好像看见了两个小孩子正在暑假结束前最后一天里，手忙脚乱的做科学课作业。”

“嗯。很少见他们又认真又慌乱成这样，至少我从来没见过快斗这样。”菲卡点头。

“如果他们能像平常的孩子那样一起普通的长大，大概我们就会看习惯了吧。”

“嗯……或许吧。”

“不过万幸，他们现在关系很好。虽然没能像普通的长大，但总算是有了普通孩子那样的朋友。”小个子的爸爸顿了顿，看到克里斯身上带着褶皱的衣服和快斗没有整理好正露出一小片腰侧皮肤的紧身衣，轻笑出来：“这样像家里来客人时，普通男孩被紧急喊出房间帮忙的乱糟糟样子，也是平常见不到的珍惜景象吧。”

“这个就不用珍惜了吧，在床上睡得正香被叫起来不会开心的。你也不是新手爸爸了，就别拿孩子们寻开心吧。”

“嘛，我开玩笑的。你真是古板的父亲。”

他们谈话的末尾，屏幕前的快斗和克里斯终于长出了一口气——修复进程显示100%，他们终于靠人工辅助渡过了这个突发的紧急情况。

“辛苦了，回去再休息一会儿吧。”拜隆开口，对着他们挥挥手，“突发情况耽误了午休，所以可以多休息一会儿。接下来的自动进程会比计划里长，所以晚点再出来也没关系的！”

快斗点了点头，在他开口前，他身边的克里斯将手搭上他的肩膀：“我知道了，那就麻烦你们了，父亲。”他的手紧紧按住快斗的肩膀，快斗看了看他后不再出声，只对着提议的父亲们点了点头。

快斗被压在门上时，直接轻笑出声。

克里斯皱着眉按住他的手将他固定在门板上，直接用吻塞住他的嘴。快斗半眯着眼睛感受着克里斯发泄式的吻他，动作仿佛加了辣椒粉的可可式灌进嘴里般辛辣和热情。男人的手探入他的身后，隔着紧身衣揉捏他覆盖着漂亮肌肉的背，沿着脊椎向上，抓握住他的后颈，让他无法再转头。

被放开时快斗喘息着看着克里斯，同时，他在笑。克里斯盯着他，直截低头隔着衣物咬了他颈侧，让快斗终于细小的惊叫了一声。

“别咬在那，会被阳斗和父亲看见。他们关于你我还什么都不知道！”他抽出抓在克里斯背后的手，推了一下克里斯的肩膀，而后又停在肩部抓住。

“是吗？我还以为你没什么好怕呢。”克里斯抽出卡着他后颈的手，转而捏住快斗的下颌，“刚刚当着一无所知的父亲他们面，还在紧急状况刚过还在戒备中的时候，就光明正大跟我调情的人，还会怕被人发现？”

“我知道，克里斯托弗•阿克雷德是个优秀的男人。他能应付得来紧急状况，还能在调情下完美完成一切。”天城家的少年偏头，慵懒的眨眼，张嘴咬住滑到唇边的拇指尖，直到舔湿润后才松开。

“他还有枕起来舒服的手臂，漂亮的手指，有弹性的胸肌，还有悦耳的急促呼吸声，以及被扯到头发时令人想蹂躏一番的细小吃痛音。”快斗扯高一边嘴角，同时缓缓将抓住对方肩膀的手移到克里斯卡着他下颌的手上：“而刚刚是谁明明和我躺一张床，却连摸我一下都不肯的？对我邀请像雕塑般视若无睹，被我解开衣服，还说得出让我抓紧时间休息……我以为这样的人是真的无论我做什么都不会有反应呢。”

“……你真是越来越大胆了。”

“是克里斯老师教导得好——你要是刚刚想躲开，不是没能力的。”

“但你会立刻追上来继续袭击我。”克里斯一条腿插入快斗的腿间，膝盖抵着门板，渐渐将身体压过去。同时他侧过头去咬快斗的肩膀，这次他用拇指碾弄开紧身衣遮盖的部分，在快斗细小的呻吟声里，留下了一枚齿痕：“快斗，我承认我很疼爱你，还或许有点过头了。但我疼爱你不是默许你这么做的。”

“那你就该提前干点别的让我满意，这样我就不干了。”快斗单手搂着他的脖子，将嘴唇贴上克里斯的耳后落下一个吻。

“还有，你下次记得：选早点让我满足，就不必有面对父亲们危机的时候了。”快斗轻轻用力，挣脱被压在门板上的那只手，他双手抱着克里斯的脖子亲吻他，感受着男人的腿卡在自己双腿之间，将自己顶到只能用脚尖勉强站立的感觉。

克里斯抱住他的身体了，他们的身体缓缓的重叠在一起。快斗的大腿肌肉随着对方的动作，感受着阿克雷德长子被西装裤覆盖的双腿间发生的变化，显然温度和触感都让他满意——一切都在按照他的期望发展。

“是我把你宠坏了。”他听见抱着他的男人如此轻叹，这显然取悦了快斗，他给了这个男人一个吻。

“是啊，所以后果你自己承担。”他抚摸着克里斯的脸颊，沿着他的眼睛和额头亲吻，手上则一路下滑，去摸向对方的腰带。

“但毫无疑问，你也享受我这么做……嗯……啊……”银发的男人顶了一下他，他们的性器隔着衣物贴在一起，快斗的喘息陡然加重了。他仰起头，抓紧克里斯垂在背后的银发。他看见克里斯背后的玻璃映出他们的影子——银发男人正以种不容反抗的方式把他固定在门板上。他很急切，动作也略带粗暴，然而依旧不乏优雅和从容。这是快斗喜欢的状态，他确定克里斯的急躁将维持在此，绝不会愈演愈烈——因为他和他都深知，主动露出肚皮的猎物不会逃掉。

“你享受我在风险之下挑逗你，否则你根本就不会纵容我。情欲也好，纵容也好，是你主动给了我我想要的所有。我说明白了吗，克里斯？”

“……你说对了。”克里斯吻了他一下，“但接下来我要你安静点。”这是把快斗带到床前的最后一句话。

快斗接受他的吻和拥抱。他露出胜利者的笑容——他曾经虔诚追随的老师，确实已被他驯服。

end

\------------

FT：

拿啥都不知道的老爹们当牌，斗玩得很开心。五没不开心但中途也真吓到了。斗的快乐之一就是长大了变强了可以带跑曾经的老师。老师能搞他，但前提是他点头；但又另一重意义上老师非常配合或者根本就是搞不过他，于是斗总能占上风，得到充分的暗爽式愉悦(・ω< )～★ 反正爸都不知道，那还能玩克里斯很久，斗可以继续超愉快生活(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)


End file.
